


Yoink!

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things keep disappearing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoink!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Wufei crept silently through the kitchen, approaching Duo from behind. The boy with the braid had just finished making two sandwiches: one peanut butter and jelly, and one ham and cheese. Duo was lifting the peanut butter and jelly sandwich to his lips to take a bite when, suddenly, he felt it pulled from his hands. He heard someone say, "Yoink!" and he snapped his eyes open. Both of his sandwiches were gone, and so was his plate! And, he'd only gotten one bite. Sniffling slightly, he got up from the table and stormed out of the kitchen.

Heero was the next one to walk in to the kitchen. He poured water into the kettle and set it to boil, then went about preparing a thermos to receive the water to make tea. The kettle boiled, the water was poured, the honey was added, and the tea bags were dunked repeatedly, then removed and thrown away. However, when Heero turned back from the garbage can when he heard someone yell, "Yoink!" he found that his favorite Transformers thermos was gone, and so was his tea! His bottom lip quivered, and he stalked out of the kitchen.

Wufei giggled and moved upstairs. He walked up to the door of Trowa's room where he was happily singing along to his "Best Love Songs of the 21st Century" CD. The door creaked open, and Wufei poked his head in. "Heero said he needed to talk to you about something real quick." Trowa looked up, nodded, and turned off the little portable CD player with the Smurf speakers. When he was gone, Wufei snuck into the room. "Yoink!"

Next, down the hall to Quatre's room. He opened the door. "Quatre, Trowa wants to talk to you real quick." Quatre smiled and happily ran out of the room. Wufei looked at the large jewel-colored afghan at the foot of Quatre's bed. "Yoink!"

He snuck down the stairs and into the pantry. A bag of chips. "Yoink!" Paper plates and styrofoam cups. "Yoink!" Napkins. "Yoink!" A basket to put everything in. "Yoink!" Everything wrapped up, Wufei snuck out of the house, struggling not to laugh as he saw Heero curled up in Duo's arms pouting and whimpering about his favorite thermos disappearing.

Wufei hopped onto Quatre's bike, "Yoink!" and began to ride away. Five minutes later, he arrived at his destination. He tied the bike to a tree with the cute little purple bike chain Quatre had for it, and took everything to a little clearing. He spread out the afghan, and set everything up. A moment later, his face lit up as he saw someone approaching. "Sally! Welcome!"

Sally happily smiled and sat down on the afghan as Wufei motioned her to do. "Oh, Wufei, a picnic! Thank you."

Wufei blushed, and quickly sat down opposite her. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure. I'd love some."

He poured the tea into a cup and handed it to Sally. "Try your sandwich! I know you like peanut butter and jelly."

Sally cautiously lifted the sandwich to her lips, then paused. "Wufei, why is there a distinct lack of sandwich in this corner?"

Wufei floundered for a moment. "I had to test it to make sure Duo hadn't accidentally poisoned the peanut butter again."

"Again?" Sally laughed and took a bite of the sandwich. "Mmm... good. Thank you, Wufei. How did you ever get all of this together in so little time? You only called me ten minutes ago."

Laughing slightly, Wufei said while shrugging, "Yoink?"


End file.
